lassie_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventure Begins! (TRANSCRIPT)
(The theme song plays) Chorus: (Let's go!) (Here comes Lassie!) Go on a run Run for our lives We'll tear a hole in every fence and every wall (Here comes Lassie!) Run through the fields Race everywhere Face every risk and laugh at danger if you dare! (Here comes Lassie) Go day and night Go for it all It’s time to fly just like an arrow from a bow (Let's go!) 'Cause you and I we weren't made for going slow (Let's go!) Adventure calls The game is on Come on! (Let's go!) Here comes Lassie! (Let's go!) Here comes Lassie! (Let's go!) Here comes Lassie! Whoo! Let's go! Lassie (V.O): Lassie & Friends! (title card: The Adventure Begins!) Lassie (V.O): The Adventure Begins! (cut to a sunny day on the farm. Lassie is running on the hill) Zoe (from far away, yelling): Lassie! (Lassie keeps running) Zoe (from far away, yelling): Lassie (Lassie hears Zoe) Lassie: Zoe! (Lassie heads toward Zoe) Zoe: Lassie! There you are! Joe: Hey Zoe. I can't wait for our camping trip. Samantha is coming along. She's gonna stay with us for a few weeks. Zoe: Awesome! Is she bringing Farrah along? Joe: Yep! Lassie: Did you hear that? Samantha's coming and she's bringing Farrah along! Hunter: Farrah's coming along too? Sweet! Ya know, it's been a while since we saw her. Lassie: Yeah, the last time we saw her was a few years ago during one of our other camping trips. Ya know, when that bear almost attacked Samantha? Hunter: Yeah, I remember that. Zoe: Hey look Lassie! Samantha's here! (Samantha and Farrah jump out of the truck) Samantha: Zoe! Joe! (hugs them both) Oh, and hi Lassie. Farrah: Lassie! Hunter! Lassie and Hunter: Farrah! Farrah: I missed you so much! Lassie: (giggles) We missed you too! Hunter: C'mon! Let's go play! (The three dogs start playing and running) Zoe: (giggles) Guessing Lassie's happy to see Farrah. Samantha: Yeah! (The dogs are running and playing until Lassie notices something) Lassie: Wait, something's wrong. (Lassie sniffs out what it is) Lassie: Danger. (The two other dogs notice) Farrah: What is it? Lassie: Coyotes. There are coyotes nearby. (A pack of coyotes near closer to the farm) Lassie: And they're eyeing Zoe, Joe and Samantha! (Lassie and the two dogs chase the coyotes) Lassie: Farrah, you go that way. I'll go this. We need to try and cut them off. Farrah: Right, got it. (Lassie and friends get closer to the coyotes and start barking at them) Zoe: Coyotes! Joe: Oh no... RUN! (Lassie and friends block the coyotes off) Lassie: Oh no you don't! (The dogs chase the coyotes off) Zoe: Lassie saved us! Joe: Yes! Lassie: We did it! Hunter and Farrah: Yeah! Woohoo! Zoe: Shall we continue packing and start our camping trip? Joe: Yeah! (At the campgrounds) Zoe: Well done, girl. Thank you, Lassie. (Lassie licks Zoe's face) Samantha: It's alright, Farrah. I'm safe now. Lassie: I think I could like her! Farrah: Yeah! (They laugh. The episode ends. Cut to title card: "Lassie Says...". Cut to Lassie on a green background) Lassie (to the viewers): Are you afraid of something that really bothers you? Well, I just have to remind you of something; Sometimes fear's a very helpful thing that keeps us from harm. But many times it’s an inner voice and barrier that keeps us stuck. So what do you do? You've gotta face your fear. If you face your fear, then there will be absolutely nothing to worry about! So remember to be brave, and be you. Because you are awesome! (winks at the viewers) See you next time. Bye! (Cut to end credits)